


Witnesses' Waltz

by HopefulNebula



Series: Neb's Enterprise Drabbles [11]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Series, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: Little Jonny is finally old enough to visit the Complex with his dad.





	Witnesses' Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012 or so for a challenge at The Delphic Expanse. Title/inspiration comes from "Witnesses' Waltz" by Kristoph Klover.

Jonny's finally old enough to go to the Warp 5 Complex with his dad, and he can hardly contain his excitement. Henry even has to remind him to breathe.

"That's not a warp ship," Jonny says, squinting at the ship on the launch pad.

Henry smiles. "No, it's not. That's a supply ship going up to the dock where the prototype's being built."

"Oh. Is somebody flying it, or is it on auto... auto..."

"Autopilot? No, it has a full crew. They take people there and back too."

"I want to fly that."

"Someday you'll fly something even better, Jonny."


End file.
